What the hell is going on?
by BookLover.Cx
Summary: Stiles knew as soon as he found out that Scott was bitten five years ago, his life would be different. He just didn’t realise how much it would change and how fast. Or, that he’d end up being a Mom to a group of teenagers...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters, just the plot.**

When Stiles arrived home from visiting his Dad at the station, he was not expecting to find a pack of teenagers inside his house. It had happened before, and it was most likely going to happen again. However, usually, it was with his convent.

Pushing open the front door scared Stiles more than it should have. He'd fought many supernatural beasts, but the scene in front of him scared him most. Erica and Boyd were playing catch with the television remote; Isaac was jumping in between them as though he was playing piggy in the middle, trying to catch said remote; Lydia, Malia, Kira and Allison were spreading magazines across the floor, pointing and giggling at the pages as the flipped through them; Ethan and Aiden were throwing knives at each other, and Scott, his best friend Scott, was stood in the corner of the room laughing hysterically at Jackson, for reasons unknown to Stiles.

Stiles' bag fell to the floor with a thud, yet no one seemed to have noticed that there was another body in the house. So much for being supernatural creatures with super-sonic hearing and a wickedly keen sense of smell. Well, all of them apart from Allison, Kira and Lydia. Stiles took a slow step forward, judging best how to manage the situation. Option one, he could walk right back out the front door and say he never came home. Option 2, he could try to intervene with one of the activities going on, but knowing himself better than anyone, he was likely to get himself stabbed with a flying knife or get hit around the head by a magazine or TV remote. Option 3, yell.

"What the hell is going on?" The TV remote fell short, hitting Isaac in the head before clattering to the ground; magazines were hurriedly pushed into bags as though they hadn't been there moments before; a knife went askew and made a thud as it landed on a table; and the room went silent. So silent that Stiles could hear his own heartbeat, which was never good.

"I said, what the hell is going on?" He repeated, this time much quieter. He raised his eyebrows, at the group expectantly. They all looked at each other before they all broke into some form of story about what was happening. That alone was enough to drive Stiles even more crazy than we was already. "Shut up!" Once again, the room feel silent. He looked at each of them, making eye contact, trying to figure out who would give him the truth.

It was harder to determine than he initially thought. Even though Scott was his best friend, he would do and say anything to save Allison's back. The twins would lie to save each other. There was no way he would get a straight answer out of Jackson, Erica or Boyd. Malia would just smirk and make some sarcastic comment and Lydia, Kira and Issac would all just pull a face at him as though to say they were innocent.

"One of you," Stiles started, holing up a single finger for emphasis, "start talking. Tell me exactly what is going on." The group of teenagers in front of him all looked at each other before once again, collectively, they burst into their own stories. That was the last straw. "Shut up!" The room went silent again. "All of you line up against the wall in the yard at the back of the house." There was a pause, no one moving anywhere.

"Stiles, buddy, calm down." Scott tried, stepping forward but the thunderous look on Stiles' face stopped him. Stiles pointed at the back door causing all the teens in question to scramble around, not wanting to be caught in the house by the time Stiles made his way to the back door.

As soon as everyone was in motion, Stiles pulled out his phone, dialling the number he had memorised long ago in case of emergencies. No one picked up the first time. Or the second, third or fourth. But on the fifth, just as he was making his way outside, the person he was calling picked up.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"Get your ass over here, now." He snarled before hanging up. He did not need to specify where he was. Derek would know.

Stepping into the back yard, he saw that the teens had done as he had instructed, but they were talking. Trying to come up with some sort of story. They knew if Stiles found out the real reason they were there, not only would he hand them their backsides on a silver platter, but their heads would be served along side it once their Alpha caught wind as to why they were really there.

"Why aren't you in a line?" He growled, causing everyone to shut up and straighten themselves out. Not one of them talked but the shooting glances they gave each other was tell enough that something was going on. Stiles wasn't stupid. Far from it. Yes, his ADHD and inability to listen caused him more trouble than it was worth, but he always went in with a plan. And these idiots, obviously forgot about that part.

He started at them, standing in front of them like a Sargent running drills. Like Derek when he was lecturing them on their actions. Boyd turned to look at Erica who was stood on his left, mouthing something in hopes of not getting caught, but Stiles saw. "Everyone look at me and don't move." He folded his arms across his chest starting them down again. They all had the decency to look away. Silence commenced, the sound of birds chirping as they got ready to roost one of the only sounds to be heard. Stiles stood there for a good ten minutes, just looking at them before he snapped.

"What were you all thinking?" He bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air, causing all of them to jump. "This is my home! It could have been Dad that walked through the door instead of me. He wouldn't have hestitsted to shoot you and you know it! You broke in!" Stiles' face was going red. He didn't like shouting at the pack, but sometimes, it was necessary. He stopped, looking at them all. Kira at least had the audicity to look guilty. As his eyes moved down the line he noted Scott had hesitantly put his hand in the air. "What?"

"I used the key." He mumbled.

"Using a key to get into someone else's home is still breaking in Scott!" Sometimes he wondered how thick his best friend really was. "One of you could have gotten hurt! What if the neighbours saw you and called the police? Huh? What would have happened then? You didn't even pay me any attention when I came home, let alone what you'd have done if the police were here." He shook his head.

"Quite frankly, I'm disappointed in you. All of you. Who-." Stiles started before he was cut off with someone shouting his name.

"Out back!" He called in reply before continuing. "Who on earth came up with the idea to break into my house and start throwing things around as though you live here?" Everyone looked to the ground simultaneously.

"Is anybody going to answer him?" Derek piped up, rounding the corner of the house so that he could see the situation in front of him. His eyes flashed in annoyance, his arms folding across his chest, much like how Stiles was standing. Legs shoulder width apart, stony expression on their faces with their arms crossed tightly over their chests.

Only Isaac looked up at his Alpha when he spoke, a look of pure guilt on his face due to being reprimanded. "Lydia." Derek barked, causing the girl to look up. "Explain. Now."

"Well," she started, almost floating. "At lunch, Stiles got detention for not paying attention, so we were in the lunch hall discussing something." She stopped when Derek shot Stiles a look about getting detention again. "And someone came up with an idea and it involved breaking into Stiles' house. But we got distracted, thank to Ethan and Aiden." Stiles scoffed. Never had he known Lydia Martin to get distracted, no matter who's fault it was.

"Ethan. Talk." Derek stated. Lydia opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when she saw the look on the Alphas face.

"Yeah, we broke in. Jackson had to put something on Stiles' bed and then we'd have been out of here way before Stiles even got home. But Jackson being the girl he is decided that-."

"I'm not a girl! You'd know." Jackson cut in.

"He decided that he couldn't put the package on Stiles' bed. Said he didn't want to force Stiles' feelings on-." Ethan stopped, his hand slamming over his mouth. Aiden banged his head against the brick of the house, muttering about how stupid his twin was. Everyone else turned to look at him, faces agahst. Jackson looked like he was more likely to kill his boyfriend instead of anything else.

"You know what?" Stiles cut in. "I don't care. Whatever stupid idiotic thing you were doing, if it got you hurt, so be it. I'm not someone you can play jokes on. And next time you try to do something this stupid again, if you get caught, don't come running to me." He glared at them, still extremely pissed off that the pack - his pack - would try to do something as stupid as break into someone's home without reason.

"Apologise. Now." There was a mumbling of sorry's but Derek did not look impressed. "Stiles, go wait inside whilst I have a word with them." Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but one look at Derek and he knew there was no point. He stalked inside, slamming the backdoor behind him to prove that he was still angry.

From where he sat in the living room, he could hear shouting but his hearing wasn't good enough to work out what was being said. No doubt Derek was unleashing alpha on them and that they'd be ordered back to the Hale house for a proper punishment instead of an interrogation line and a lecture.

Minutes passed before the shouting stopped and the backdoor opened. They trailed in, stopping in front of Stiles where he stood. "I'm sorry Stiles. I shouldn't have suggested breaking in." Scott stated, looking guilty. Stiles shook his head. He should have known it'd been his idea.

"We're sorry Stiles." The twins chanted before Aiden spoke separately.

"We'll get you a new table. Sorry we threw knives around." Stiles sighed as one by one they said their apologised. Isaac was last, but he looked hesitant. Jackson pushed Isaac forward, causing him to stumble right over to Stiles. He looked expectantly at the teen who lent down and engulfed Stiles in a hug.

"Sorry Mom." He whisperer, which caused sniggers to erupt. Before Stiles could respond, booming laughter could be heard from upstairs which caused Isaac to detach himself from Stiles and the rest of the group to freeze. Derek emerged, coming down the stairs holding a plain cardboard box in his hands, a smirk on his ever expressionless face. Whatever was inside the box must be a interesting.

"Now," Derek started slowly, his eyes flashing to show he meant business, even though the smirk hadn't left his lips. "I would like to know how these," Derek held up a pair of blue and black striped boxer shorts for everyone to see, a red 'D' embroidered on the waistband. A pair of boxers that Stiles recognised instantly, causing him to flush. "Ended up in a box on Stiles' bed with a note saying it's from me?"

Jackson and Malia went pale, which probably meant they were the reason the underwear was in the box. But something even more pressing was worrying him. Before he could register that the words had tumbled out of his mouth, Stiles was saying quite loudly and in a very confused tone, "yeah, I too would like to know how those ended up in a box addressed to me when they've been sat in my dresser draw for the past two weeks."

The looks on the packs faces were nothing compared to look of complete and utter confusion that was plastered on Stiles'.


End file.
